Motherly Love
by Leeveey
Summary: Rockman.EXE - (Short Fic) The most powerful navi of the Undernet's feeling towards a young ill boy...


**A/N:** I am using the Japanese names. Oh! And there is a Spanish version if you are interested in read it. If you are going to read this version, prepare yourself for grammatical errors ;

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Motherly Love**

Here… So deep…So dangerous…So dark…

So far from the superficial Net… The Undernet…

A dangerous and dark place where there are no laws… no rules…no justice…

Is in the Undernet where only stronger survives… Where everybody compete to be the Number 1…

There is no body that has defeated Number 2, but me… and… a blue young navi…Rockman… The navi that beat me too…

So strong heart… So strong friendship with his operator…

Anyway, here I am… in the Undernet… Still I am Number 1… Undernet navis are afraid just to hear "S"…

I am so powerful… so respected… or been afraid by others…

I don't care of what those weak navis think about me… I have my friends that just don't see me like the Queen of the Undernet…

If those weak navis knew that I am so delicate… So kind…So sentimental… They will not show respect for me…

Isn't this funny? Is not only Rockman that had seen the real me and beat me… Before him… there was a boy… A young delicate human boy…

His father just didn't program me for guard Hikari's program to stop Proto…Or to be the Queen of the Undernet…

He asked me to take care of him…

His little and delicate child…

Cursed to be in a wheelchair until a cure arrived…

How I could know that this kid wills soft me?

He… He made me to find out how kind, sweet, soft, delicate I can be… Just like any other girl or woman…

I have seen human women with their little children… They smile, they are kind, and they are sweet…

Is this feeling towards these boy is… love? …A mother's love?

Maybe that effect isn't that strange… After all…I have been taking care of Mamoru-kun since he was so young…

I would never forgive the one who attempts to hurt him or do something bad to my Mamoru! That person will feel all my punishment, and I will show no mercy!

... I remember the other day…Mamoru's recently heart operation… He told me that he didn't want to take it… But a boy encouraged him to do it… And saved him when the hospital was a target of WWW…

Oh! That heartless Plantman and his operator! Everyday that I see Plantman's ghost data, I destroy it with no mercy! I hope that girl is in jail for ever!

I wish I have been in the hospital net… Luckily, Mamoru's friend was there.... How funny is destiny, isn't it? Later I discovered that Rockman was the navi that saved my Mamoru-kun… No wonder why he defeated me… He has such a heart of gold…

I am so happy…When Rockman decides to return where I live; I will give him all my gratitude…

Now… I wait for the day when my Mamoru-kun will walk… He told me that he wants to netbattle… So maybe that day will be the day when I become his net-navi and leave the Undernet to my friend, Number 2…

Mamoru-kun wants to fight with his best friend and hero… Rockman's operator… Tadashi Hikari's grandchild… Netto…

I know that Mamoru is going to be a great man like his father… It doesn't matter if I can't be at his side... I will be always taking care of him from here… And who knows? Maybe some day navis can visit the real world…

…Oh my! I have been so distracted these last minutes… I softened myself… Is time for the Queen of the Undernet to return to her job… No more "motherly love" until I see Mamoru-kun…

_Serenade sighed, and she walked away from a net-window towards a warp hole… On the net window, was the face of a young boy with brown hair and white skin…He opened an eye, sleepy, and saw towards the window…_

Bye bye…Mama Serenade… _Mamoru murmured, and fell to sleep again…_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:** Well… First, I must say that the first time I saw Serenade's BattleChip on the games, I thought that she was a girl navi, that is the reason of why Serenade is female on this fic…

Did you enjoyed this short-fic? I hope so! I am not a great writer, but I try hard. Is there any grammar error? I bet there are, because English is not my native language, so I will be very grateful if you could tell me any error you find on you reviews!

All type of reviews are welcomed !


End file.
